


a photo speaks 100 words

by yoisaki



Category: CUE! -See You Everyday- (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Maybe OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoisaki/pseuds/yoisaki
Summary: “whatever you take, it creates a story and becomes something special in return.”
Relationships: Utsugi Satori/Myojin Rinne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	a photo speaks 100 words

Satori was never really one to take photos, much less pay attention to the stories the photos carry. She got her stories from anime and books, and she was content with that.   
  


Content until a certain Rinne Myojin told her, “Whatever you take, it creates a story and becomes something special in return.” Satori couldn’t get these words out of her head, she didn’t know if it was because of the weight they carried, or if it was because of who said it. Maybe a little bit of both.

Satori tried her hardest to find a photo that could speak the words that she wanted to hear, but it was made even more difficult when she realized she didn’t even know what those words were. She tried landscapes, they didn’t speak to her. Pictures of the sky didn’t speak to her either, nor did pictures of the sea. She couldn’t see the stories that Rinne spoke of, until one night when they were alone together.

* * *

Rinne had invited Satori for a walk outside after a long day of practice, and Lord knows Satori cannot refuse quality time with Rinne even if she could barely keep her eyes open. Sometimes she envies her girlfriend’s ability to be so energetic after even the most grueling of practices.

The warm summer air surrounded them, as they watched the sun slowly set in the horizon and darken the sky above them. Not that Satori was paying much attention, she was more busy observing the smile that was on Rinne’s face. She nearly missed when Rinne grabbed her hand because she was so lost in her gentle expression.

”Satochin, are you alright? You’ve been silent for awhile now.” She said it without breaking eye contact with the sky. It was a look so filled with love, Satori wishes that she was the one being stared at with those eyes.

”I’m okay, I’m just...” She had the sentence in her mind, but she couldn’t complete it. She was too distracted by the fact that Rinne was now looking at her with the same love that she was looking at the now dark sky with. “Can I take a picture of you?”

”Ehh? Is that what was bothering you? I wouldn’t have expected that, but sure you can take a picture.” Rinne was caught off guard by the request, but soon after the gentle expression she was carrying returned.

Satori nearly dropped her phone while she was scrabbling to take a picture, making Rinne laugh a little. Her smile only grew, and Satori’s heartbeat kept beating faster as she tapped on her phone. When she checked the picture, her heart nearly stopped.

She found the story that she wanted to hear. The words that she wanted a picture to speak, the words that told her how much Rinne loves her, the story she could come back to when she wants to remember this night, this expression she made that Satori won’t be able to get out of her head.

”Hey, how did it turn out? Did it turn out okay, do we need to retake it?” Rinne moved to look at Satori’s phone, where she saw that her girlfriend was making that her new lockscreen. “Ah, that answers my question.”

Satori gave a soft smile at the comment, and grabbed Rinne’s hand again. 

“Hey, Satochin.”

”Hm?”

”Let’s take a picture together now.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a quote from the clover quartz event story


End file.
